Sean Patrick Flanery
| occupation = Actor, author, martial artist | birth_place = Lake Charles, Louisiana, United States | years_active = 1987–present | children = 3 | spouse = Lauren Michelle Hill | website = }} Sean Patrick Flanery (born October 11, 1965) is an American actor, author and martial artist. He is known for playing Connor MacManus in The Boondock Saints (1999) and its sequel The Boondock Saints II: All Saints Day (2009), Greg Stillson in the USA Network television series The Dead Zone, Jeremy "Powder" Reed in Powder (1995), Indiana Jones in the ABC television series The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles, as well as Bobby Dagen in Saw: The Final Chapter (2010). He is also known for his role as Sam Gibson on the CBS soap opera The Young and the Restless in 2011. He starred in Devil's Carnival, a short film which was screened on tour beginning in April, 2012. In 2016, he published his first novel, Jane Two, a coming-of-age story drawing inspiration from his own childhood and early experiences. Early life Flanery was born in Lake Charles, Louisiana, and was raised in Houston, Texas. His mother, Genie (née LeDoux), is a real estate broker, and his father, Paul Flanery, is a medical equipment salesman. His ancestry includes Irish, Cajun (French), and English. After attending Awty International School, Flanery graduated from Dulles High School in Sugar Land, and attended the University of St. Thomas in Houston. Acting career Flanery started acting in college after he joined an acting class to meet a girl on whom he had a crush. He later moved to Los Angeles, California, to pursue his acting career. Since 1988 he has appeared in over 53 films, including Powder, Simply Irresistible and D-Tox. He is best known, however, for playing Connor MacManus in The Boondock Saints and Indiana Jones in The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles. He had a brief role as the ascended being, Orlin, in the Stargate SG-1 episode "Ascension". He appeared on the TV show The Dead Zone in the role of Vice-President, Greg Stillson, until its cancellation. Flanery also appeared in an installment of Showtime's Masters of Horror playing a town sheriff who later became one of the antagonistic entity's possessed hosts in the episode "The Damned Thing". In March 2010 he was cast in the lead role in the sci-fi horror film Mongolian Death Worm. He also had a supporting role in 2010's Saw 3D. Flanery appeared in The Black Keys' music video "Howlin' For You", which was released on February 10, 2011. In April 2011 Flanery headed to the CBS soap The Young and the Restless, playing the part of Sam, Sharon Newman's boyfriend from New Mexico. Personal life He is married to Playboy model and actress Lauren Michelle Hill and they have 2 sons. He has a daughter from a previous relationship - Lola Flanery, born on May 26, 2005, who is also an actress. He has a dog named Donut who is named after the donuts he devoured shortly after being adopted by Flanery. Flanery won the 1997 Toyota Pro-Celebrity Race at the Toyota Grand Prix of Long Beach as the celebrity driver; the "Alfonso Ribeiro rule" (whereby if a celebrity wins, they must be classified as a professional the next time) forced him to "defend" his title as a professional driver under TGPLB rules, and he won the 1998 race as a professional driver. Flanery is also a black belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, which he teaches. Filmography Film Television References External links * Category:1965 births Category:Male actors from Louisiana Category:American male film actors Category:American people of Irish descent Category:Cajun people Category:American people of English descent Category:American practitioners of Brazilian jiu-jitsu Category:American male television actors Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:People awarded a black belt in Brazilian jiu-jitsu Category:Dulles High School (Sugar Land, Texas) alumni Category:Living people Category:People from Houston Category:People from Lake Charles, Louisiana Category:University of St. Thomas (Texas) alumni Category:Barber Pro Series drivers